packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Driver
Houston, Texas | college= Alcorn State | draft= 1999 / Round: 7 / Pick: 213 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Donald Driver (born February 2, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is a wide receiver for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League who has played with the team since 1999. Driver holds the franchise record for the most touchdown receptions of any wide receiver to play for the Packers. Driver was picked by the Packers in the 1999 NFL Draft in the seventh round (213th pick overall) out of Alcorn State University. College career Donald Driver attended Alcorn State University, where he lettered in both football and track & field. He finished his college football career with 88 receptions for 1,933 yards (19.69 YPC). Driver is one of the most decorated track athletes in the NFL (he is an Olympic class high jumper, being able to jump 7 feet 6 inches, and could have qualified for the 2000 Summer Olympics team. He was a five-time "Athlete of the Year" in his conference for his track and football prowess. Professional career Green Bay Packers Driver showed a special connection with Brett Favre, and was Favre's most reliable receiver from 2002-2007. Known as one of the toughest wide receivers in the game, Driver had the most catches in the NFL in the middle of the field in 2006. He set a career best for yards on November 12, 2006 when he caught six passes for 191 yards including an 82 yard touchdown against the Minnesota Vikings. Driver finished the 2006 season in the top five of the league in reception yardage with 1,295 yards. He also recorded the most receptions in his career with 92 of them, earning a spot in the 2007 Pro Bowl. On December 16, 2007 during a 33-14 victory over the St. Louis Rams, Favre broke Dan Marino's all-time record mark of 61,361 career passing yards. The new record came on a seven yard completion to Driver. Driver was selected for the 2008 Pro Bowl. In the NFC Championship game on January 20, 2008 against the New York Giants, Driver had the longest play in the playoffs of the Packers' franchise history with a 90 yard TD catch from Favre. On October 18, 2009, Donald Driver became the Green Bay Packers all-time leading receiver in catches, with 596 catches. He went on to catch 6 more balls for 107 yards in a 26-0 home victory over the Detroit Lions. Off the field Donald once again hosts Inside the Huddle with Donald Driver, his statewide TV show, which is in its 7th season in 2009. Every Tuesday Donald talks football with “The Green House” on AM 620 WTMJ, Milwaukee’s number one rated radio station. As the most popular athlete in the state of Wisconsin, Donald is at the center of marketing campaigns of top companies such as McDonald's, AirTran Airways, Kwik-Trip, Goodwill, Jani-King and Time Warner Cable. In addition to being a successful football star, Driver has been very active off the field. Persevering through incredible setbacks has sparked Donald to become one of the most active Green Bay Packers in the community; making over 300 appearances since his rookie 1999 season. In the spring of 2001, Donald and his wife Betina created the “Donald Driver Foundation”, which offers assistance to ill children with unmanageable hospital bills, provides housing for the homeless, and donates to a variety of local charities. In December 2003, the foundation put two previously homeless families in new, fully furnished homes. Donald has also donated much of his time and efforts to such institutions as Children’s Hospital of Wisconsin and Goodwill Industries. In 2001, Driver was awarded the “Community Service Award” by the Green Bay Chamber of Commerce in recognition of his outstanding community involvement. Donald also received the Walter Payton Man of the Year award in 2002, the only NFL award that recognizes off-the-field community service as well as playing excellence. In 2005 he was awarded the Ed Block Courage award by his Green Bay teammates. Personal life Driver co-hosts the statewide Packer analysis television series Inside the Huddle with Donald Driver alongside WLUK-TV's sports director Drew Smith, and has done so since 2004. Driver also served as host to the annual Offense vs. Defense softball game featuring members of the Green Bay Packers. Driver is also an accomplished author of two children's books, Quickie Handles a Loss & Quickie Makes the Team. Both books are based on Driver's bedtime storytelling to his two children, and are sold statewide through bookstores and sponsoring supermarkets. "Quickie" is a common nickname for Donald. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Donald Driver profile * Packers.com - Donald Driver profile * Pro Football Reference - Donald Driver career statistics * Donald Driver TV Show Website *Donald Driver Foundation *Donald Driver Official Website Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers wide receivers Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster